


Beneath Her Dainty Sandaled Feet

by Not_So_Dark_One



Series: Daenerys and Sansa - the love stories that should have been [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, American Presidents, Anti-Hero, Bigotry & Prejudice, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Brother/Sister Incest, Brutal Murder, Brutality, CIA, Civil War, Conspiracy, Crimes & Criminals, Cults, Dark Character, Dark Daenerys Targaryen, Dark Daensa, Dark Sansa, Derogatory Language, Elections, Established Relationship, Evil Plans, Evil Wins, Execution, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, Female Anti-Hero, Female Protagonist, Fluff and Smut, Government Conspiracy, Gun Violence, Homophobia, Infidelity, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is Not a Targaryen, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon and Sansa are Cousins, Kidnapping, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Lesbian Sex, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Misogyny, Multi, POV Daenerys, POV Lesbian Character, POV Multiple, POV Ned Stark, POV Sansa Stark, Psychological Torture, Psychological Warfare, Revenge, Romantic Fluff, Sadism, Sexism, Technology, Torture, Treason, United Nations, United States, Violent Thoughts, War, War Crimes, Work In Progress, i think, something of a crack fic, the bad guys win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2020-10-19 11:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20656886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_So_Dark_One/pseuds/Not_So_Dark_One
Summary: Aerys Targaryen was the worst president in the history of the USA. Everybody agrees. A tyrant who lied, caused wars and killed anyone who opposed him in 'accidents', which usually involved fire. Some of which he video-taped for his amusement. His was a reign of terror, backed by his family's massive underground criminal empire and their family conglomerate. That is why few condemned Robert Baratheon, his Vice-President, when he murdered the then president Targaryen, along with his wife and sons, and removed his family from power. Daenerys Targaryen, then aged 7, was the only child of the former president to be spared.20 years later, due to his massive popularity and the help of his insanely wealthy father-in-law - Tywin Lannister, president Baratheon, still in power, has successfully removed the term limits and made it so that to have new presidential elections, the people would have to vote for that. Now though, he is faced with the first serious threat to his rule - Daenerys Targaryen, in charge of her family's vast resources and married to the disowned daughter of his secretary of defense, has come back for revenge. The ruthless young silver-haired beauty will stop at nothing to get what she wants. Fire and blood.





	1. The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, an original story of mine, influenced a lot by Game of Thrones. There is a lot of violence here, as well as smut so be warned. It is not for everyone.  
Character personalities and ages are also not the same as those of their book/show namesakes, so please do not complain about that. The same applies for me mixing up facts and fiction, so please tone down the critics, unless they are constructive. This is my first fic set in modern times.  


**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning. Hope you like it. Please, leave comments.
> 
> PS: This and my other works would soon start to be updated more sporadically, especially since University is in two weeks. That is to say, I would try to post at least one chapter, of at least one of them, each week. Don't worry though. Till Friday, I will be posting regular updates.

Theon walked into the Oval office. Who would have thought that this would happen? Theon Greyjoy's father, a retired high ranking Navy officer, had forced all of his children into the military. _The family pride._ Theon's elder brothers died because of this, when he was 9. His younger sister was a captain in the Navy. Theon himself joined the SEALs. He led his own team and prided himself on never having failed to execute a mission. HIs orders were all kinds - kill, guard, retrieve. He has never failed. But to be called in the White House. To meet the president. That was something even his father would be proud of.

President Robert Baratheon was a legend. He had taken down Aerys Targaryen, known as the President of Madness. Afterwards, to help heal the country, he had made a law, which made it so that there would be no more presidential elections. Instead, every four years, people would vote whether to have elections. The vote always was a firm NO. For the last 20 years, president Baratheon has stayed in power. Longer than any other president. There were always some people who argued that changing the constitution like that was illegal. But Theon was supposed to follow orders, not to ponder them too much. So when he was called in, he entered the Oval office.

Inside were the president himself, foreign secretary Lannister and defense secretary Stark. The Big Three, as the newspapers called them. 

"Thank you for coming here, soldier.", said the president.

"Thank you sir. It is an honor."

"How long have you been in the military?"

"15 years, sir."

"Good. We need someone with experience for this and hope you are the man for the job.", said the president. The other two legendary men sat in silence.

"Whatever is needed of me sir. I shall succeed. As always. What is the target?", asked Theon. He was not shy about his success rate. 

"His name is Kraznys mo Nakloz. He is the leader of the Unsullied, one of the worst terrorist groups in Afghanistan. They have strong connections to several insurgent groups within both our country and the middle east. The Unsullied are tied to him and his fortune directly. A fortune that was amassed largely due to the transportation of drugs, weapons and prostitutes. Assassinations of VIPs are also something that the man has done in the past. This must remain a secret as the man is also the brother-in-law of Grazdan zo Galare.

"Who is the president of Afghanistan, with strong ambitions for his country's future.", added Mr. Lannister. "We prefer to stay in friendly relations with the man, but his brother-in-law has become a problem we can no longer ignore."

"I understand sirs. My boys and I shall make certain that nothing connects his death to the United States of America."

"Good. You may go. You leave in 48 hours. And remember, there shall be a life feed, showing us exactly what happens and helping us maintain a connection with you. Godspeed, lad."

"Yes, sir. Thank you sir." Theon would be watched. He had to present himself remarkably.

"He is too eager.", said Ned after the SEAL left.

"Good. We need him and his men eager.", said Robert.

"The man is 33, Stark. He has been in service since he was old enough to enter. He will do his job well. You need not worry.", said Tywin Lannister, the foreign secretary. Also one of the richest men in the States, as well as Robert's father-in-law. Not to mention - ruthless. The man would cut your throat in broad daylight, if that would advance his agenda. Still, Robert, Ned's best friend and president, listened to him. 

"Not having second thoughts, are you? Mo Nakloz is dangerous for us."

"We all know that the man's real target isn't Mo Nakloz, but her interests.", said Ned.

"Yes.", simply replied Robert. "Daenerys Targaryen, Aerys's last spawn, is every bit her father's daughter, isn't she. According to our spies in Afghanistan, she has been using the Unsullied as her own private army there. Butchering her business rivals, in exchange for a cut from the profits for Kraznys."

"You are getting obsessed with her.", said Ned.

"Obsessed. OBSESSED?! Damn you, Ned. You are the one who urged me to leave her be. You are the one who said that the 7 year old girl, would not be a threat, if raised by her 82 year old great-granduncle. How is it that she has become our biggest problem now?"

"And married to you own daughter, besides.", added salt to the wound, cruel old Tywin Lannister. He was 72 and every bit as cruel as he was when he was 52. Back then, Ned and Robert were two 30 something year old guys, filled with idealism and patriotism. Now that applies only to Ned. And barely.

"You know full well that I have disowned her. She is no daughter of mine. Not any more."

"I know that you have been trying to get in contact with her recently.", said Robert. 

"Are you tracking my movements, too old friend?"

"Why?", asked Tywin.

"Because I try to make her see reason. Not that she returns any of my calls. She wasn't supposed to turn out like this."

"Married to a woman or to Aerys's spawn?", asked Robert.

"Both." His daughter was a sour subject. Ned had tried raising her in the typical catholic values. A husband and motherhood. That is what she was supposed to get. She spat in his face.

Theon had been flying for a long time. To reach the target, they had taken a very confusing route. First, they took a ship to Syria. It was a disguise. They were never meant to stay in Syria for more than a day. Then, they took a flight through the country and landed in Iraq. From there, they had to sneak incognito into Iran. Slip through the border and then onto Afghan soil. Some might think it an overkill, but the president himself had bestowed this task upon him, Theon couldn't fail. Not now.

Theon's men were well trained. A bit wild outside of work, but once they got to work...they were a well oiled killing machine. Whoever their target was, I don't care how many motherfuckers you have guarding you, you are dead. A stain on the floor. Food for the maggots. That's all. Theon had been to all the countries he had gone through. He knew his road was secure. And confusing. If this mo Nakloz was so well connected, that meant that as soon as, his team was off American soil, he would know about it. Visiting other countries on the way, was a diversion. All this was highly classified. Nobody was supposed to know, to figure this out. Not until it was too late. And now it was.

Theon and his SEALs team were in position. They were just outside the terrorist's location, a ruined building just outside of Kabul. Supposedly, he was to meet with an ally of his there. It was the perfect opportunity and High Command had given the green light. Two high ranking terrorists for the prize of one. Theon was so getting a promotion for this. He turned the life feed on. Let the higher ups marvel at his skills.

His boys were skilled. They quickly surrounded the building, wreck rather. It was in the middle of nowhere. Two cars were there. Both armored vehicles and very expensive.

The meeting had started.

There were guards outside, but his men silently killed them.

Theon and his men sneaked inside.

They were already inside. Good. Soon, it would be over. It has been a week, since that man was in his office. A week for them to fool anybody who might be tracking their movements. But it was worth the wait. Kraznys was meeting with somebody important in that ruined little building. Whoever it was, it must be damn important for that fucker to get out of his harem of slave girls, each no older than 16. Kraznys wasn't one to leave Kabul, for just anyone. If Robert's hunch was right, tonight he would be rid of that silver haired little slut.

"They are entering the compound.", stated Ned the obvious. Robert loved the man, but he was always so stern. Even more so than his dead brother Stannis used to be. May he rest in peace. 

Seven SEALs entered the building with one man, standing outside to be a lookout. 

Everything was going smoothly. According to the satellite, there were six people inside - the two VIPs and guards, maybe. Soon dead. Their life feed was also very good. They saw everything. God bless modern technology.

Suddenly, they lost contact with the lookout.

"Oi, what's happening?"

"I do not know, sir. It appears we have lost contact with him.", said commander Greyjoy. "Men, stay alert. They may know we are here. We are prepared for this. Kill the targets."

His confidence was quite strong. Good. They entered the room, where the 6 presences were supposed to be. Supposed. There was nobody there. 

"I don't understand. They were supposed to be here. Wait, what's that?"

The life feed showed them six boxes on the ground. No wait, those weren't boxes. They are bombs. 

"Boys, get out of here. This place is gonna blow." 

They ran for the exit. But the explosion reached them. A huge red spot appeared over the heat signatures the satellite showed. Afterwards, they saw the faint little dots, which stood for their people die out, one by one. All except for Theon Greyjoy's.

"The mission is a failure.", announced Tywin the obvious.

"No wait. The life feed. The picture is dead, but we can still hear."

"Who are you? No wait, don't." _Boom, boom_. The sound of bullets hitting his body was what followed. As well as a familiar voice.

"Testing, testing, one, two, three. Anyone there? Hello! Mr. preeeesident."

Robert had heard that voice many times before. So many times. The voice that haunted his nightmares. The voice of a monster in the form of a beautiful silver haired, violet eyed, 27 years old woman named Daenerys Targaryen.

"Do not answer, sir.", warned him Tywin.

"Come on now. I know that you can still hear me, if not see. Trying to kill the president's brother-in-law. So cruel. Zo Galare would definitely find this to be illegal and monstrous. So would the media. So much for the legendary president, FDR 2.0, Robert Baratheon."

"Well, come on, you crazy bitch.", Robert could contain himself no longer. The shock in his advisors' faces mattered not. "What do you want, huh? To blackmail me. Your father was a sick son of a bitch. You think that anyone cares for what you have to say?"

"My, my. Such rude words from the big 'hero'. No matter, I wanted you to know that you failed, epically. You are not safe."

"What does that mean? WHAT DOES THAT FUCKING MEAN?"

"The feed was cut from the other side, sir.", said Tywin. "The signal's dead."

"Damn."

_Robert, compose yourself. Breath. Breath. Breath. Don't let that little bitch get to you._

"Expedite the project. I don't give a fig how much it costs us. The Sky Fortress must be completed, before the 20 year anniversary announcement. On that day, I shall reveal to the world, the newest addition to the military power of America. No enemy will be a match for us."

Dany was very amused. _Ahh, so much fun._

Daenerys had spies everywhere. Even though, these guys tried to hide it so well, yesterday, she heard what was going to happen, so she arranged this little surprise for the poor little SEAL team. And of course, Baratheon. 

_If only, I could see his face. The shock, the fear, the anger, the frustration. All these emotions painted on it. Ohhh._ It made her moist between the legs.

Ramsay had killed the lookout outside and her bombs had taken care of the rest. The taunting was all her.

Those bombs were one of the newest products of one of the subsidiaries of Targaryen Unlimited, Targaryen Security and Arms Production. Like it or not, she was forbidden from having any business with the government, naturally. After all, the man in charge of it had killed her family. Back then, she was only 7, but the image in her mind.

The car in which her brothers were, exploding. Her mother and father, shot to death on live television by Robert fucking Baratheon. All the hatred she felt.

After her family's downfall, she was taken in by her uncle Aemon. Not that he was an uncle. The 102 year old man was the brother of her father's grandfather. Half blind but full of wisdom, he had taught her everything she knew. Her family dated back to ancient times, one of her earliest ancestors being Cyrus the Great. Many of her ancestors, under one name or another, had been aiding revolutionaries and empire builders alike. Her closer ancestor Aegon Targaryen was one of the Founding Fathers. After being denied presidency throughout his lifetime, even though he was the one who organized the Revolution in the first place, he founded The Order of the Dragon, a secret cult, including some of the wealthiest and most influential people in the world. The purpose - conquer it. 

After her father's death, rivals within tried to take the company and the Order away from her. Her uncle held the reins of Targaryen Unlimited for her until 10 years ago. She was 17 years old, back then, when she took it upon herself to rebuild her family's power. She destroyed the traitors who had taken over the Order and took it back, proving her strength. She was hailed by all the members of the cult as its Supreme Head. She was The Red Dragon, their undisputed, and feared, leader.

"All done, boss. No survivors. Made sure of that, myself."

"Good. Then we can only talk about you." Dressed in a black business costume, with red linings, her favorite, she turned to the kneeling Kraznys mo Nakloz. He had been her captive since she heard of the SEALs team coming to kill him. And the man will die tonight. And his death will be on the hands of the USA. She would make certain everyone knew that.

"Please, ma'am, I am your ally. If it is about my cut..." Seriously?! Begging. Pathetic.

"That is pocket change to me. No, no, I am afraid that you are a part of a larger agenda. One that needs you dead."

"You mad bitch. Do you think my brother-in-law, or my Unsullied, will ever forgive this?" It seems that his impending death has made him braver.

"I hope not. As for your Unsullied. They are no longer yours. They are mine.", she let the shock of this appear on his face. She loved that. "One of your men, Nasir, you know the one you call Grey worm, their commander, told me how much they hate you. How brutally you trained them. How much they would love to see you dead. An increase in their salaries, a most generous one at that, was all it took for them to switch allegiances."

"As for fear of you.... Ramsay, tell this man, why you work for me."

"Because, you are scarier than anyone else boss. And that is a lot coming from me."

"Yes, you see, Ramsay is a psychopath, a serial killer, a mass murderer and a rapist. He would have remained a purposeless killer, if I hadn't taken him under my wing. The man can push you under a driving ice cream truck and go to the same truck to buy himself some ice cream. No offence, Ramsay."

"None taken, boss. Did that once, actually."_ Hardly surprising._

"And he fears me.", Dany finished her thought. "So, you see, I am the scariest person you would ever meet. Goodbye now."

She pulled out her own custom made, unmarked, Strike One semi-automatic pistol and put a bullet in his head. "Have your dogs clean this up. And remember what we discussed." His dogs being his own strike team. Ruthless bastards the lot of them, but good for killing people.

"Sure thing, boss. The SEAL team of the States came here and assassinated this guy. His guards managed to kill the assassin, but not before he fatally wounded them.", he said and pointed to the said guards' unconscious bodies, soon to be killed with Theon Greyjoy's own weapon.

"I will be going back to my house in Kabul now. I expect to hear of this tragedy by tomorrow afternoon at which time I shall be expressing my condolences to the president of Afghanistan for his beloved brother-in-law."

"You really are cold, aren't you?", asked sardonically her hired killer. 

"Oh, no Ramsay. I am just so hot that your nerves would burn to ash before you can even feel the heat."


	2. Invasion 101

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dany's legal takeover of Afghanistan. Plus Sansa's introduction and backstory. Plus a lesbian love scene. Enjoy.

Everything was going as she planned. By the next day, president Grazdan zo Galare had learned of his brother-in-law's savage murder by the USA. Oddly enough, neither the president nor Kraznys's wife knew of his illicit activities. The man was good at covering his tracks and putting up the image of a rich entrepreneur. What he was in fact was a terrorist, kidnapper, smuggler of drugs and girls and an assassin. Not that he ever did his own dirty work. _Some people didn't have the stomach for that.  
  
__Not that ever stopped the man from raping 12 year old girls wherever he felt the urge._ He wanted to jump at Dany at first, but monsters are able to sniff each other out. _And the hyena knew not to mess with the dragon._

The man used his own private army, which was the Unsullied. _Soldiers of God, ha. _Dany always found it laughable how some would use God as an excuse to commit violence for their own gain. And of course, there were the fools, those whose lives were otherwise empty, who followed such men. Dany never excused herself with the concept of God. She took what she wanted, because she wanted it. She killed who she killed for herself. Her power to do so wasn't granted to her by some higher power. It was her own power.

The Unsullied field commander, a man named Nasir had recently approached her. The man followed Kraznys not because he believed in him. Nasir, just like any other Unsullied combatant, had been an orphan kidnapped by Kraznys and submitted to a brutal training regimen in order to become the perfect private army. The man was also present during the numerous secret meetings between Daenerys and Kraznys and had seen how the man feared her. _As it is proper._

He wanted revenge on Kraznys and wanted to serve someone better. She offered both. 

An army like that was loyal to the leader only until he was bested by someone stronger. And that person was she.

Today, she payed a visit to the president to offer her condolences before the American ambassador could crawl out of his bed.

"I am terribly sorry for your loss, Mr. president. I have had business dealings with the man and I he was by all accounts a good and honest person, devoted to God." In truth, Kraznys was none of those things, but she needed to gain his trust and she had to put on her innocent façade. She wanted to puke.

"Thank you, miss Targaryen. You are kind to say so. He was like a true brother to me." _Oh, cry me a river._

"As someone who has suffered terrible loses due to the arrogance and cruelty of the American government, I truly sympathize."

"Oh, yes. That is right. Your family was butchered by the same man. Truly tragic." _I will never understand, why it is so easy to forget someone was a monster, when he is dead and you are talking to his orphaned child._

"Mr. President..."

"Grazdan, please my dear.". First name basis, good.

"Grazdan, you must not let them get away with this. You have firm evidence that they did it." All provided by yours truly. _And my forensic team, of course._ In Dany's employ, there was a man named Johnny Lentis. The guy was half-Greek, half-American and all nutjob. A superhero comic fan and a lab rat. Why did she pay the guy 10 000 dollars a month, you ask? Simple, the guy was an expert forensic specialist. He could clear any crime scene of evidence tying Dany to it and he could also leave bread crumbs that lead to her enemies. The man was brought here the day before the event and then he was quick to stage the whole thing. The official story was that Kraznys was murdered by a lone SEAL, who was fatally shot by one of the man's guards, just before said guard died himself. The rest of Greyjoy's team couldn't be used because they were ash. Her company's weapons division's brand new bomb design left almost nothing behind.

"But how? I cannot directly oppose them. I need foreign help to stabilize the country." He was in a pit. It was time for her to drop a spider's thread.

"Grazdan, your country is called the 'graveyard of empires', but it can become a great nation. My company and I can help with that. Order the Americans to leave the country. Then let me and my men to stabilize your homeland. My soldiers are warriors, not children playing at war. I guarantee that within a few months, they would remove any threat and stabilize the country."

"I know that nothing is free." _Well, at least you know that much._

"Do you know that according to a research, your country's mineral wealth, which hasn't yet been found, could make your country richer than many others? Our researchers have told me that about 30% of that is worth over 1 trillion dollars. That is more than 20 times the GDP of your nation. I want half the profits. In exchange, I promise that I will help you turn this country into a paradise. Schools, hospitals, trade centers and anything else, I will make it real here."

"You are a good woman. Indeed. I shall do just that. How can I refuse? To spit in the triple chin of the fat American president. It would be my pleasure." That was easy. "Please, have your people send over copies of the proper documents to my office. I want us to sign them publicly, in front of the people."

"Of course. I shall have my people send them over by the end of the day."

"Thank you. Now, please excuse me. I have to talk with my cabinet."

As if they would say no. Her company has been doing searches all over this godforsaken country for years. She knew exactly where to find any minerals. Lucky her, this country has been a warzone for more than 100 years and even before that, there was rarely peace in this land. Not much time for mining. Dany's public net worth was 500 billion. Without counting her company's other resources. She could make the likes of Bill Gates and Tywin Lannister look like beggars. Targaryen Unlimited had quadrupled its power and wealth since she took over 10 years ago. But now. _Ha, ha, ha, ha. _Now, she is buying herself a country. One with an untapped wealth of minerals and resources. Her biggest investment. And no one will stop her.

The public announcement was quite the event. It happened a week later and it was quite grand. The official version was that the American government was treating their country like trash and now they would refuse their support and instead let someone capable help them. Dany's smile that day was genuine. Soon however, she would be going home. She had a wife, who demanded attention. Wifely duties.

Ned was in a bad mood. Robert had been shouting all day about the events in Afghanistan. The American military and government were made a laughing stock. And worse. They looked bad. Really bad. 

It was all that woman's fault. Ned had finally learned her plan. She had incriminated the States in the murder of Kraznys, so that she could convince the Afghan president to do something so drastic.. Yes, they were going to kill mo Nakloz, but silently. And their only proof of her being involved was a muffled voice. Not that this wouldn't have incriminated them as well. And now it was a public failure. Robert's ratings were going down. There was even a chance that the vote for elections, which was held every four years, might have forced them to hold elections. That law was a brilliant plot of the Lannisters, Ned had to admit. This way, they avoided political campaigns for president and kept Robert in power. Now, all that was threatened. 

Ned was on his way to visit his daughter, who was living with that troublemaker woman. He wanted to once again try to make her see sense. Daenerys Targaryen was dangerous. For her, for their family's influence and for the whole country. Surely she could see that now. 

The car stopped in front of Daenerys's home. One of the many residence of the richest woman on the planet. It was a large mansion in the outskirts of Washington. The place, just like all her other residences, spy proof. For some reason, no satellite was able to get a clear image of it. No bugs could be smuggled in. They have tried. The whole place was a dead zone. The woman could hide herself very well.

Ned exited the car and wanted to pass the gates, but four guards stopped him. The men were heavily armed.

"Let me pass. I demand to see my daughter."

"By the orders of miss Targaryen, no one is allowed in or out without permission."

"Do you know who I am? I am the Secretary of Defense."

"We don't care.", one of the men replied simply. "Get lost or we will have to use violence."

His men got their hands on their weapons, but the enemy had the advantage in weaponry. 

Suddenly, the situation was defused by his daughter's arrival. She exited the building, dressed in a bathrobe and slippers. How far has she fallen?

"Hello, Mr. Stark.", said she rather coldly.

"I am your father still."

"Are you? You disowned me."

"Enough, you naughty child of mine. How can you even love this...woman? I am your father and I command you to come home with me."

"You do not command me. You are nothing to me."

Eddard was seething with rage at his disobedient daughter. Not only did she broke of the engagement between her and Robert's eldest son, Joffrey, but now this.

"And how dare you go out dressed like this? Have you no shame?"

She eyed him coldly and briefly uncovered herself. Beneath her bathrobe, his daughter wore a whorish lingerie, the kind that decent women didn't put even on their wedding night.

"As you can see, I am expecting someone else today."

Just as she said this, Eddard heard the buzzing sound of a helicopter. Even before it landed in the yard of the mansion, a familiar woman jumped off of it. 

"My wife loves to make an entrance."

Every guard present saluted at that evil woman. Fists raised high, they greeted the Hitler of the 21st century.

Daenerys had mixed feelings. On the right, she saw the love of her life, dressed in a bathrobe. _It's as if she is shouting 'take me here and now'. _Dany might just do that.

On the left was her father - Eddard Stark, Secretary of Defense.

Dany ignored the older man and rushed to her girl, took her by the hand and kissed the taller woman on the lips. She made the kiss longer and as intimate as possible. They knew that this infuriated her puritan father and they both enjoyed it.

"You shameful women. And you.", he pointed at Dany herself. "I know what you did. We all do. Do you really think that you can get away with this?"

"I can. I did. I can do as I like. And no one can stop me."

"You asked why I love her.", said Sansa. "The answer is simple. I love her because she can do anything. I love her because she has more balls than your whole little circle of friends. And she never loses." _Oh, how I want to ravish you right now._

"Goodbye, Mr. Secretary of Defense. Guards, if that man tries to enter again, shoot him."

"Yes ma'am." They will. These men cared only about their orders. She wouldn't leave her wife protected by incompetents. No matter who, if someone tried to enter by force, they are dead.

And so they left that nauseating man behind.

Dany and Sansa rushed to their bedroom and started removing any piece of clothing from the silver haired beauty. Sansa had waited for her wife's return. She had been gone for two weeks. Sansa knew that her wife was planning this for a while and she had to go there herself. Still, she missed her.

She quickly removed her robe.

"My, my. Miss Targaryen, you are naughty indeed. Your father would end up correct. I have corrupted you."

"Oh, but I am happily corrupted." And indeed she was. 

As Dany pushed her onto the bed and began kissing her body inch by inch, Sansa couldn't help but look back.

Sansa's life was completely different 5 years ago. She had known she preferred women to men and her puritan family would hate that. She was an excelling marketing student, who had a bright future. Not that her father approved of that either. He wanted her to marry Joffrey Baratheon. He was the eldest son of the president and normally that would be a good match. Well, not in this case. Sansa's preferences aside, Joffrey was a monster. Rude, condescending, self-entitled and spoiled rich brat. That was what he was. Born in the purple, he acted like the prince of the world and his mother completely supported that. Her life's meaning was to be a the trophy wife of that little shit.   
Sansa had been in deep depression after their engagement was announced. She had gone to National Mall, where she intended to kill herself after drinking too much that evening. None of her family had even bothered to look for her. But she didn't do it.   
Why?  
Because a certain silver haired woman with an equally awful family had stopped her. 

She talked Sansa out of it.   
_Only the weak kill themselves. Whatever your troubles are, you can prevail. Do not follow the path your parents have chosen for you. Make your own way into the future.   
_The woman was shorter than Sansa, but she sounded like a titan. A goddess above common people. She had taken Sansa in and helped her back to her feet. Sansa was twenty one back then, but hadn't even thought about being legally able to live outside her family. She broke off her engagement to Joffrey and moved in with Dany. Her father disowned her, but it didn't matter. Sansa was smitten with Daenerys since day one. She never cared about her father's deeds. And that was mutual. Soon enough, Dany found out about Sansa's feelings and instead of pushing her away, like Sansa expected, she confessed her feelings to her. And so one thing led to another and here they are now. Wife and...wife. Sansa didn't care about the way Dany got what she wanted. She loved her. And Dany loved her back. She even abandoned her birth name and nowadays went by Sansa Targaryen.

"As delicious as you are, I would like you to pay me attention." said Dany while licking between Sansa's legs. Sansa's attention was removed from her memories and locked to the violet pair of eyes, standing just above Sansa's kitten.

"Well, I suppose it is time for me to fulfill my wifely duties then."

Dany moved up onto the bed, removed her underwear and opened her legs to reveal her love region.

"Prepare for an invasion.", playfully said Sansa. She loved those little games of theirs.

"Oh, military puns. I will have you know that I took over an entire country in two weeks. You will have to try really hard to impress me." said the already naked goddess, lying on her bed.

"Well in that case, prepare your gates to burst like a dam." And so Sansa got to work. No more puns, no more words, just vicious tongue invasions. And the moans of Daenerys Targaryen filled the room as Sansa's tongue delved deeper and deeper within her wet folds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I know. It gets a bit cheesy between the two women, but what can I say? I love those two.  
WARNING: No criticism on my portrayal of their love will be tolerated. Even despotic conquering fearmongers have a heart.


	3. The Henchwoman And The Villain's Mentor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missandei's origin story.  
Aemon's relationship with Dany. And some things for you to expect.

Missandei Naath was a woman of South African descent with curly dark hair and a well endowed figure. A beautiful young woman, by all accounts. Intelligent as well and given what a rare combination that was, she was proud of all that. She has been working at Targaryen Unlimited for 11 years, basically since she finished high school. She was a naturally intelligent woman and she already knew 4 languages. Thanks to her well connected parents, she had been immediately hired as an assistant to one of the bosses of the company - Carlton Trant. Granted, the man was a pig, with a disturbing fetish for little girls, but that pig used to be on the board of directors of the company, so it was an opportunity to get inside the biggest conglomerate in history. Even after the downfall of Aerys Targaryen, Aemon Targaryen, his father's uncle, had been able to keep the company in family hands. Back then, the man was in his 80s so most expected that after he died, someone else would take control of the company. Trant was one of the chief candidates. Well, that didn't last long. _I did say used to be._

6 months after Missandei had been hired, Aemon announced he was retiring from the post of CEO, citing reasons of old age. The man had been half-blind since before she had even met him, but that quickly turned into a debate on who would succeed him.

The answer was Aerys's daughter - Daenerys Targaryen. Most weren't eager to have a 17 year old girl bark orders at them. Trant had even been outspoken about it. 

The silver head never said a thing. She just looked at him until he would eventually shut up. The next board of directors' meeting, Missandei heard that Trant had disappeared. Daenerys didn't seem particularly surprised. Everyone realized that the dragon could still breath fire. The silver demon's smile revealed just that. 

Missandei thought she was out of work, but Daenerys had offered her to become her personal assistant. She readily accepted. 

Come to think of it, would she have refused if she knew what a monster she would be working for? Probably not. In the corporate world, nobody cared if you were a good or a bad person. All that mattered was what you could do.

Missandei had to spend two months In Afghanistan. After Targaryen Unlimited basically took over, we needed to set up many things there. After the American troops left, the numerous insurgent groups thought they would have it easy. They were wrong.

Daenerys had made one particularly sizeable group - The Unsullied, serve her. She had bought them off. Missy met their leader, a man named Nasir. He was far more polite than she though he would be. He was also so well hung. Missy found her nights in Afghanistan to be quite pleasant.

_Ahm, anyways... _

They had also brought many of their own mercenaries with them. Most companies had their own black ops so to speak. People who handled the violent things. Targaryen Unlimited had its own private army, to whom only one woman could give orders. And what an army it was. 

Skilled, efficient, quick and brutal. Not to mention, equipped with the highest level technology - toys even the American government didn't have. Their uniforms consisted of black Kevlar heavy armor set, which could block any bullet ever created;  
Helmets, which covered their whole faces, with red googles, which gave them all sorts of vision;  
Their weapons were the latest models, too;  
They also had landspinners, attached to their ankles. It was essentially motorized roller skates, which allowed greater speed and mobility. 'Knights on wheels' she called them. Each bearing the three-headed red dragon insignia of the Targaryen family (and company).

Their commander was a giant of a man named Gregor Clegane. People called him The Mountain, for his large size - over 2 meters tall. A brutal man, but loyal and efficient. He was the company's boogeyman, a man that even the CIA had rejected for being 'too brutal'. Imagine that. And this was just one of the monsters of Daenerys Targaryen.

Anyways, she had a lot of work in Afghanistan. The company had been making geological research all over the land for years now. Operation Rough Diamond was now just entering its final stages. Our geologists knew exactly where to look.  
Infrastructure for schools and hospitals as well as housing for the poor was being planned for as well. Fixing this country and making it a goldmine for the boss required wealth, planning and control of the area. We had it all. Granted, there were still insurgents here and there, but their private army had been taking care of this, one enemy stronghold at a time. Our men weren't here to just watch like the Americans. They were here to get shit done. And they were doing just that. 

It was all worth it though. In a few years, even their company's already impressive capital, would double in size.

Missy's only work was to grease the wheels, so to speak. They didn't exactly have complete control over the country, yet. Much of the population, as well as the government, were their allies, but she had annoying people to deal with, mostly concerning foreign governments. Especially the USA. For now, they were going with the excuse that this was the will of the free and independent nation of Afghanistan and foreigners had no right to interfere. For now it was working. For now, at least.

She received a call on the phone, telling her that she was being summoned to meet the boss. Naturally, she went. You don't keep a woman like that waiting. 

She took a private jet and flew straight to D.C. and then went to her mansion. A lovely secluded mansion, or as the people in the company called it, The Dragon's Cave.

After being let in, she met the CEO and her wife, innocently laying on a big couch, rubbing each other's feet. 

"Ma'am. I came back as soon as summoned."

"Good. It is only natural. Report."

"Yes, everything is going well, ma'am. In the last six months, we have began the numerous building projects assigned, began mining operations and almost eliminated or allied with all the insurgent groups."

"Good. What about the other projects?", the smile was still on her face, but Missy didn't relax. _You know full well that this woman can smile both at kittens playing and at a man drowning._

"Project Icarus's schedule is being advanced."

She turned to look at Missy's eyes. "Why?" _Easy, easy, relax._

"The US army wants it finished sooner. Probably because you scared them with the events in Afghanistan."

"And the President's administration suspects nothing of our involvement?"

"Nothing whatsoever. On paper, we have no connection to the company used by them."

"Good."

"What is the connection between us and them though? Why would Algrand Weapons Designs help us with the project?"

At the moment when both women looked her directly in the eyes again, Missy knew that she had asked the wrong question. The whole project had state treason and terrorism written all over it.

"Maybe, just maybe, if you prove yourself loyal enough, I may tell you." _Phew, I got away with it._

"Do you fear me?", Daenerys asked.

"Yes."

"Good. You should. I am not an awfully good person." Pure evil, in fact.

"You may go now. Go back to Kabul." And she left promptly.

Aemon was an old man now. He was 102. People have been thinking he would die in a few years for more than 20 years now. He had cataracts in his eyes and was almost completely blind. He has been this way since he was 70 so it never really stopped him before. The former Supreme Head of the Order of The Dragon had taken young Dany under her wing, since she was 7. He made her strong. He taught her how to get what she wants. And he taught her to want everything.

Daenerys was the one who was promised in the ancient prophesies of their family. According to them, the ones who would bring great prosperity to them and their descendants would be recognized by being able to ignore blistering heat and freezing cold. It was an old prophesy, in which Aemon believed not. After all, the last person to have been recorded to have the ancient ability was Aegon Targaryen, the founding father. He was the man who formed the Order.

One day, when he had been teaching Daenerys how to cook for herself, in case she ever needed, he learned two things. First, the girl couldn't cook to save her life. And second, she didn't burn. She accidentally touched the stove several times and yet there was neither pain nor burns. He immediately recognized she was destined for greatness. Their family's days of glory weren't over. They were just coming.

Since that day, he started molding her into the perfect leader - strong but not completely heartless, ruthless but patient, wise but not blind to good advice. And that's what she became. He was so proud of her. She was the daughter he never had. 

Today he decided to go visit her. They were having lunch. The Targaryen family may be ruthless with outsiders, but they were loyal and loving to their own.

"So, how is the Grand Plan progressing?"

"Well so far. By the end of the year, we might be ready for the final stage."

"So soon?" He was pleased. He will live to see it. No matter the cost. 

"The grand plan?! Seriously? That is straight out of Star wars.", Sansa stated.

"Come on now, love. It took the Sith 1000 years to get their revenge, mine took only 20."

"Yes, but they were conquering a galaxy, not a country."

_Ah, fantasy movies. I have to admit, it is an inspiring franchise._ _The way it is similar to our plan is quite fascinating. Daenerys's fascination with movies is certainly proving useful._

He was dubious about Dany falling for the Stark girl. She was the daughter of one of their enemies. But after he got to know her, Aemon came to see her as another daughter. She had a very difficult childhood as well. And she turned out to be just the kind of influence Dany needed. Somebody to love. He didn't want all of Dany's life to be devoted to simple vengeance. That was an empty existence. She deserved better.  
They even talked about artificial insemination, so that they could have a child. Targaryen Biotech, one of the subsidiaries of Targaryen Unlimited, had some quite advanced designs, one of which allowed for the creation of children with both of them as mothers. Granted the woman, whose womb would be used, would give most of the genetic traits to the child, which would be a daughter for certain, but what of it? Those two were clear examples of a woman's strength. They will not be the last Targaryens.

"I have received an invitation to a ball Robert Baratheon is organizing to celebrate his son's engagement to Margaery Tyrell.", said Aemon.

"Me too", said Dany.

"He must be desperate to win the electorate's support. His next vote for no elections might have an interesting new result.", said Sansa.

"Ha. As if that matters. Still, I am surprised I received an invitation."

"He is either forced to invite the most influential people in the country or he wants to make us uncomfortable."

"Or both. If you go, you must be cautious.", warned Aemon. Who knows the mind of a beast in panic?!

"Oh, I will go. Don't worry uncle. It will be fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Project Icarus. What could it be? You will learn when the time is right.  
Next - The ball. Ought to be fun.


	4. The Ball of Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Multiple points of view ahead. Enjoy  
PS: If you think that the Starks were asses to Sansa, from this chapter you will hate them even more so.

The Ball was quite the glamorous event. A massive ballroom, tons of balloons, champagne, Robb was not the kind of person to go to such an event. However as the eldest son of Eddard Stark, the Secretary of Defense, he had to come here. Jeyne Westerling, his wife, gave birth to his first son recently and they preferred to stay at home, but father wanted them here. Joffrey, the president's son, was getting engaged to Margaery Tyrell, the daughter of a wealthy businessman, Mace Tyrell.

Years ago, Joffrey was briefly engaged to Robb's sister. Without warning, she cancelled the engagement. The scandal was on everybody's lips. Robb didn't judge her too harshly, because he knew of Joffrey's reputation as a dick, so he understood it. Later though, she took up with Daenerys Targaryen and even married her. A woman marrying a woman. Disgraceful. The Starks didn't attend the wedding, for obvious reasons, and have broken off all contact with her. Not that she ever tried to contact them either. 

And now, for the first time in 5 years, they would meet again. 

"Robb, will we have to stay here all night?", asked Jeyne.

"No, dear. I will find a way to sneak us out of here, as soon as possible."

He meant to keep his word. This was unlikely to be a normal celebration. With Daenerys Targaryen and his sister invited. Robert was the killer of the Targaryens and Daenerys was unlikely to have forgotten that. It greatly surprised Robb, when he heard that those two were going to come. It was going to be something for the tabloids.

Cersei wasn't happy. Not only did she have to announce her favorite boy's marriage to that doe-eyed whore, but she also had to meet the Targaryen bitch and her slut. Robert and that woman were natural enemies. Ever since her father's murder, it was obvious that the last Targaryen would want vengeance. Secretly though, Cersei admired her. The woman had resources since she was born, but she managed to become the master of her own empire, in a world ruled by men. Cersei, on the other hand, was meant to become nothing more than a trophy wife and a mother. Her children were her only solace. Her husband was a sot, a drunk and absolutely disgusting, fat man. His power was the only thing she liked about him. 

She loved her children. It was a secret, despite the filthy rumors circulating in the tabloids, but they were not Robert's children. They were Jaime's. Her twin brother. She had been in a relationship with him, since they were teenagers. Not that their politics obsessed father ever noticed. Jaime and her children were her world.

Cersei, on the other hand, was quite spiteful to meet the Stark whore. She was betrothed to Joffrey years ago, but then she cancelled it and humiliated us all. Taking up with the Targaryen woman of all people.

Still, it was for her boy, so she had done her best to make certain that the ball was as glamorous as possible. It was the impress their family's glory and power. She planned for Joff to succeed his 'father' one day as leader of this nation. She wanted the elites of the country to see that.

Robert hated this kind of events. It was annoying as hell. All sorts of people came to him to lick his ass and offer their ideas. As if he needed all that. Officially, all this fuss was meant as a celebration for the engagement of his eldest son to the Tyrell girl. But in truth, this was so that he could gather all the richest and most powerful people in the country under one roof. He wanted to discuss things with them. Moreover, he had to figure out a way to put pressure on the Targaryen dyke so that the US could restore its influence in Afghanistan. She was making them look back. By breaking several international laws, in secret of course, she had solved much of the afghan problems within a few months and had pacified the country. He tried to pass laws in congress and even the senate against her interests, but the cunt had too much influence there. Half of them did business with her company. He couldn't act too harshly, because, as Tywin warned, she could destroy the US economy and turn them into a third world country.

Ned Stark and his wife were divided. On one hand, they still held affection for their daughter, but on the other they were appalled by her unnatural behavior. They both wanted the girl they thought they knew back, as unlikely as that was. Sometimes they even contemplated putting her through one of those programs that were supposed to fix her behavior.

One time they even tried to do so, by trying to forcefully take her to one such. They invited her to a family dinner, under the pretext of wanting to fix their relationship and they put her to sleep with a certain drug. They knew it was a crime, but they loved their daughter so much. They almost succeeded until the Targaryen's private army ambushed them on the road and took their daughter from them. Daenerys Targaryen looked murderous that day and would have killed them on the spot, if the monster wasn't stopped by their daughter's pleading. Targaryen had threatened to butcher their entire family in front of them, if they ever tried something like that again. Fearful for their other children, they abandoned such attempts.

Margaery was focused. Her wise grandmother had told her what she had to do. Bind Joffrey to her will. The man was a wild thing. And not in the good way. From the short time she had known the young princeling, she had learned that he was a little monster. He had illegally bought a gun and liked shooting at birds and dogs. He had other cruel little habits as well. She enjoyed none of them and he was so not her type. But she knew her duty - to make an advantageous marriage for her family. The Tyrells were a rich family, but relatively new to the rich circles. They needed to forge alliances and the best ones were through marriages. Margaery remembers how when she heard Daenerys Targaryen was a lesbian, she tried seducing her, but she couldn't. She was so frightened of her. She is three years younger than Daenerys and back then, she was greatly impressed and stunned by her beauty. And those eyes. They emitted power. By the time she had gotten the courage, Daenerys had already been with Sansa Stark, so she had already lost there. She had to move on.

Speaking of, the two women, she had just been thinking about, entered the room.

The night sky was wonderful. The stars were visible and the moon was full. It was an excellent evening for a romantic getaway. Daenerys and Sansa was dressed to impress. Dany wore a stunning black dress, that accentuated on her perky breasts, whereas Sansa wore a similar silver colored dress. Both of them wore jewellry, so expensive, that one could put a kid through university with the money it costs. Pity they had to spend it in a company like that.

"You all right, my love? If you have any second thoughts about this, we can leave now.", she asked her wife.

"No, I will face any remaining demons of the past. And spit in their faces." _That's my girl._

"Your family are demons now?"

"Well, after that stunt they tried to pull on me two years ago, yes. If you hadn't come when you did..."

"Don't thank me. Thank my pet psycho for being a good peeping Tom."

"Only doing my job, boss lady.", answered Ramsay, her assassin/bodyguard. "What am I doing here again?"

"Ugh, we've been over this. You have your guys watch over what happens inside with snipers. If Robert Baratheon tries something nasty, make certain we can get out of there safely and then..."

"Kill, maim and butcher till my heart is content?", added Ramsay._ Ahhh, what am I going to do with you?!_

"No, well you are free to kill anyone who stands in my way, plus anyone connected to Baratheon. That's all. I don't think he would try anything with so many witnesses, but who knows."

After all that, Ramsay sneaked inside to observe and, if needed, kill. They walked the red carpet. The paparazzi were all over them. Like vultures on meat.

"Miss Targaryen, miss Targaryen, is it true you bought a whole country?"

"Did you bribe the president of Afghanistan?"

"Are your intentions strictly humanitarian or is there an ulterior motive?"

"Miss Stark, do you have any reservations about your ex-fiancée marrying Margaery Tyrell?"

The questions went on and on, but they ignored them all. First rule about talking to journalists, talk with them only if you have something nondamaging to say. Second rule, do not say a word, if rule one doesn't apply.

The answers though, would be:

1 - basically yes;

2 - more or less;

3 - Of course I have an ulterior motive. I am me, duh;

4 - No, most likely no. Given that the night Dany met her wife, was the day she had been officially engaged to the little shit, and had tried to kill herself. 

Still, Dany hated the paparazzi. Journalists, as annoying as they could be, were concerned with serious issues. The paparazzi only cared who fucked who and who kissed who. 

They walked hand in hand through the path and walked inside. The ball was held in a restaurant called Storm's End. It was a very expensive place, which most likely served as some form of a show of force. _Pathetic._

As they entered the building, all eyes turned on them. Some gawked, others admired, third - hated. They cared not. The weaklings can look as much as they liked. 

There were the Baratheons and the Lannisters, as smug as usual. They had even invited Tyrion, the youngest son of Tywin Lannister. The shame of the family. And why? Because he was born with dwarfism. Dany felt sympathy for the little guy. Perhaps she could use him to her advantage.

There were also the Starks, who of course looked at their daughter with an expression of distaste.

And all the rest were people who were famous and rich. Some of these people were members of the Order of the Dragon, unbeknownst to others, of course. Her circle. Uncle Aemon never liked this kind of events, so he chose not to attend.

It was time to have some fun and see what our hosts had in store for us. Hand in hand, chins held high, they started mingling among the other guests.

Sansa was enjoying herself only because of Dany. Both of them didn't like events like these. Her family and that prick Joffrey were also here. The bastard who orphaned her wife was here, too. Obviously.

They hated each other's enemies with a passion. And yet, here they were celebrating that poor girl's marriage to the little monster. 

Anyways, Sansa and Dany had spoken mainly with her business associates, who were kind and subservient. Her wife had long since domesticated whatever resistance she had within her own subordinates. Nothing but good news and flatteries from them. Dany exchanged some pleasantries with them, like the rumor that the president's children are his wife's brother's children. Compared to what she expected from her pathetic excuse for a family, she relished this kind of talks.

The Baratheons seemed to stray from them. And with a good reason.

Well, all good things come to an end as they learned, when her brother and her parents approached them.

"Sansa, miss Targaryen.", they were coldly greeted by them.

"Both of us are Targaryen, mother. I am using my wife's surname."

"I see that you have continued with this unnatural relationship of yours."

"Oh, that again. We are married, check the rings." She showed her their matching wedding rings, as well as Sansa's custom made ring, which bore the likeness of her wife's family crest. She really liked it. It was like it marked Sansa as hers. Gave her a sense of belonging that she lacked from her old family.

"Yes, alas our family has to watch you parade your shame in public."

"Is that why you are here, Ms. Stark, to insult us? You remember my promise, don't you? Your antiquated family better keep their hands off my wife, or else, well your husband knows full well what I am capable of.", said Dany. She all to well remembers the 'incident'.

"You have been oddly silent Robb?!", she asked her brother, who had come with his wife.

"I have nothing to say to you, sister."

"As cold as the rest, huh." Every once in a while, Sansa hated the fact that her family and her were like that. But only occasionally. As far as she was concerned, they were just people she happened to share a blood connection with. Nothing more.

"Does it matter anymore?", he asked.

"No. We are who we are. That is all there is to it. Excuse us now."

Dany and Sansa got out of the restaurant to the garden just outside to get a breath of fresh air. Alas, no rest for the wicked. Joffrey, the little turd, joined them.

"Sansa.", he greeted them like a pedestrian. "You know that you could have been in Margaery's place, if you acted like you were supposed to."

"Go away little shit. We would rather be away from you." Dany had no patience for the self-entitled brat.

"Shut up, dykes. I am the president's son. I can talk as I like. Perhaps, you two sluts should get down on your knees and suck me off. You should want one, no? A man's cock." Note to self: brutally kill.

"Are you so eager to die, boy?", she savored the shock in the little squirt's eyes. "Do you know who I am? Let me show you who I am." She quickly dialed Ramsey and one of her snipers took aim at Joffrey's forehead.

"Wwwwwhat are you doing? Yyyyou wouldn't dare. You wouldn't. I will tell my father." Time for a kick in the groin.

"That won't save you. Anyone who speaks like that to me, ends up dead." 

_Ahh, how much I love such panicky little voices. It turns me on._

"Scram. NOW." And as he ran away to go to his mummy, the two women laughed at the miserable little wretch. 

Tyrion wondered how to approach her. He didn't want any member of his family to see. And then, he saw them go towards the garden outside. A nice secluded locale. Away from prying eyes. Cersei's eldest bastard soon followed them. Tyrion watched the brief conversation unfold. It was quite scary honestly. The little shit was practically crying as he ran off to his parents. He might 'disappear' soon. Hopefully, the tabloids get a picture of Joff scared shitless by Daenerys. It might be their last chance.  
Tyrion mustered all the courage he had and went to talk to them.

Tyrion was smart. He had his father's intelligence for politics, but lacked any respect from his family. Jaime loved him, but he wanted more than a brother's love. He wanted respect. And power. And all he had was the role of an advisor to the president. No prospects.

"Ms. and Ms. Targaryen. Can I have a word with you?" He knew that almost everyone called Sansa 'Stark' even though she loathed that, so small things.

"Well, if it isn't Tywin Lannister's youngest son, Tyrion was it?"

"Yes. I want to work for you." He was blunt. Normally, that would be a grave error, but he knew from what he had heard as an advisor in the White House, that Daenerys was not one for small talk.

"Why?', the silver haired girl asked.

"My family doesn't respect nor appreciate my talents. I believe that my access to the White House could also be useful to you."

"And what makes you think that I don't have one already?"

"I know you do. The CIA director Varys Bird works for you." That clearly shocked Daenerys. It was no threat, merely a show of talent. "In fact, he is the one who approached me with the idea, after I told him I knew where his loyalties went."

"How did you figure it out?"

"He was the one who approached me, but I always suspected his loyalty to the president and the country to be a sham."

"Well, what do you want from me exactly? What kind of reward do you expect?"

"I have access to the president and to the Lannisters. I have knowledge of their plots and plans. You need me on the inside. But when that no longer is the case, I want a high ranking position within your company. I want to be in the thick of it."

"So you crave what you lack. Respect and power. Very well, prove yourself useful to me and I shall reward you rather well."

"Very well. For example, I know that the president is currently having constructed a new kind of weapon, beyond anything anyone has ever seen and investing tens of billions of dollars in it."

"I know about his little sky fortress." Well, that surprised him.

"And do you know what they have planned for tonight? For you?"

"What? To murder me?" She didn't seem surprised, again. Well, it was only to be expected. Robert Baratheon had tried to have her killed for years now.

"Both of you, in fact. Apparently, your limo is going to be attacked by some terrorists, who have no love for your Afghan project. Ironic, considering you have virtually killed or hired any terrorist in Afghanistan."

"In that case, I shall leave a bit more stylishly. Would you be okay, if I were to arrange an accident for your shit stain of a nephew?"

"Yes." He didn't mind really. He hated his entire family. Save for Jaime, but he wouldn't mind stamping him out for his ambitions. This woman didn't take no for an answer.

"Good. Then I hope to hear that something awful has befallen him before dinner tomorrow. You make it so and I will know that I can trust you."

Clever. This way she could be certain that I have no more loyalty to my family and the president. And if I can do that, then I can be useful.

"Watch tomorrow's news then. You might hear that the president's son has mysteriously vanished. I will wrap him up like a present for you."

"And they say that chivalry is dead. As to your reward, my company currently lacks a COO. Serve me well and that office shall be yours."

"I will." It seems he chose right.

"And Mr. Lannister.", the auburn haired Targaryen by marriage addressed him. "Soon there will come a day when there is no more United States Of America. When that time comes, everything here will be different. If you would work for my wife, I suggest you learn how to adapt to changing circumstances."

"Miss, I have been adapting to difficulties my entire life. At least in this future of yours, I will have a good part in. Good night."

Soon enough, Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen decided to take their leave from the Ball. They had done what they intended. They sowed the seeds of discord among their enemies, checked out the opposition, showed their strength in front of their allies and amused themselves with the current ruling class. They had had enough. To avoid whatever trap the president had put for them, they called a helicopter, that outrageously landed in the middle of the garden, right in front of the ballroom. After leaving, Daenerys would eagerly await for her newest servant to deliver her that shitty brat to be her new plaything. The Queens of Hell were bored. And they needed entertainment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think that I have introduced most of the characters in the story. And don't worry, Jon Snow and Arya will have a role, too. I am just wandering what exactly it will be.


	5. Initiation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Torture ahead. You've been warned.

It was dark. She was bound naked to what seemed to be a chair. Her mouth was gagged and her eyes were covered. She could neither move or see or talk. She could hear though. She could hear Joffrey screaming at their kidnappers and raging about being the president's son. That he would enjoy killing them. The idiot. Their kidnappers didn't seem to care much for his threats. Or react to them for that matter. There was someone else here though. She could sense that someone was watching her. Waiting for something, or someone to come here. At least the room smelled clean, if not a bit cold. Her nipples were erect and she could feel like a porn actress in one of those BDSM movies. Except, this was no movie and Margaery has really been kidnapped. She had long since lost track of time. Many hours must have passed since the kidnapping.

After the ball was over, she and Joffrey took the limousine and he told the driver to take them to a certain party. One of those that were bordering on illegal entertainment and were made in secret. On the way there, the car stopped. There was a car on the road with a flat tire. Joffrey ordered their driver to help the other guy. However soon after their driver got out, they heard a gunshot. Joffrey and Margaery tried to run away, but they were knocked out. Next thing she knows, she is bound to this cold metal chair. Waiting for her captors to reveal their intentions.

Who and why? Those were the questions that were swarming her head. She has waited so long now that her fear of death had slightly subsided and now she just wanted her kidnappers to reveal themselves.

Ramsay has been watching these guys for more than 8 hours now. He turned his hand to check the time on his wristwatch and it showed 9:26. She should be coming anytime now. Apparently during that fancy rich people's party, his boss lady had managed to recruit that shorty, who was brother of the First Lady. In order to prove his loyalty to his new boss, she had ordered him to do arrange the kidnapping of this pompous little dick and his pretty girl. When Tyrion Lannister and his hired goons appeared here one hour past midnight, it was bold. But she liked bold.

They held them in a room that didn't exist. At least not on any of the schematics of the manor. There was a staircase that led to the basement where officially were two rooms - the winery and a bunker. The bunker was stocked enough for six months and was tough enough to remain unscathed after a nuke. This room's door was well hidden and the room itself was sound and satellite proof, meaning no way to find it. The FBI could turn the house upside down and they would still not find it. Nor them.

The room itself was quite spacious. There were all kinds of torture devices here that would chill even his blood and would put the medieval inquisitors to shame.

Both of their hostages were stripped and tied up. The girl was gagged and blindfolded and tied to a metal chair. The loudmouthed brat was attached to the Body Wringer. It was a torture device designed by both him and his boss. It consisted of five devices, all installed in the ceiling of the room and attached to the limbs and neck of the victim. It allowed the user to twist their victim's body anyway they wanted. Though one had to be very careful not to accidentally break the person's spine. Those cables were very tough and could easily snap bones, when they were pulled by the motors of the Wringer.

While Ramsay longed to torture both of them to death, he knew better than to begin without his boss.

Suddenly, the door opened and they entered.

Margaery heard a door opening. People entered and got close to her. Her gag was removed and her eyes could see again. And she saw them. Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen herself. She should have guessed. Who else would have the courage to abduct them?! She was wearing a black bathrobe and some jewelry. And nothing else. The bathrobe was short, not even covering her butt and it wasn't tied, meaning her breasts and belly were visible. Sansa Stark put a camera tripod right between herself and Joffrey, who was attached to some strange contraption.

"What is going on? Why are we here?", asked Joffrey.

"Just a second.", she sat on Margaery's lap and straightened her hair. "There, that's more comfortable. You, Mr. Baratheon, are here to die. She, on the other hand, might live."

"You bitches arhhh. I can't...breath." Joffrey tried to insult them, as if that will help, when the rope attached to his neck pulled up.

"No, no, no. That is so not the way to talk to the people who hold your life in their hands. And why wasn't he gagged, but she is?"

"Cause I like listening to the raging of idiots. As for her, well, I didn't wanna to let her say somethin' that will make me spoil the merchandise.", said a guy in a mask and then put a gag in Joffrey's mouth.

"How nice. As a reward, you can take part in our game, too.", said Daenerys.

"Game? What game?", the thought of that sent shivers down her spine. Or was it the fact that this incredibly hot woman was sitting on her lap.

"I call it Love or Life."

"As you can see my wife is always so original with names."

"Oi, don't spoil it. Your naming was rejected, take it like a champ."

"Humph." This was cute and terrifying in equal parts. 

"Anyways, the rules are simple - I pick a tool, with which I will torture you. You get to choose whether I shall torture you, or him with it. Simple, see?"

Next, Daenerys took a remote with which she lowered Joffrey, who was hanging in the air. Sansa pointed the camera towards him.

The masked man got a large box and pulled out of it a pair of connected nipple clamps.

"So, love or life?"

She wondered what to do. Frankly, she cared not for Joffrey, but she thought that if they got out of there alive, she didn't want to be someone who willingly let these people torture him. She had to put on a show of courage. Besides, nipple clamps weren't that bad.

"Love.", she said, pretending to be brave.

Daenerys's smile vanished. Oh, no.

"Fine then.", she put the nipple clamps on Margaery's breasts. It stung a little. But then...

"AAAAAArghhghhhhhhahahahaaa.", the tears were dragged out of her and she almost pissed herself, when Daenerys suddenly, and savagely, got the clamps by the cord connecting them and ripped them off Margaery's poor breasts. The pain was almost unbearable for poor Margaery. When she looked down upon her breasts, she saw them red.

"Wrong choice.", Daenerys sat on her lap again and stared her in the eyes as her face got cupped by Daenerys's hands. "That was the wrong choice. You think that this bastard would care so much for you?"

"Extremely unlikely.", added Sansa.

They were right. What was she thinking? Why did she even do that? Joffrey was never getting out of here alive. So, why suffer with him? They said she might live. She had to do what they wanted.

"I am sorry. I might have been too rough. Here, I will make it better.", somewhat apologetically Daenerys licked her nipples which cooled them down somewhat. Threatening or erotic, take your pick, damnit. "Okay, let's try again." The man in the mask pulled out another device. It was a taser. Oh, god. "Love or life?"

"Life.", she whimpered.

"No, no, no. Say it like you mean it. Say what you want to happen to that little vicious idiot, who you wanted to marry."

"Taser him.", she said more strongly.

"Better, but lauder."

"FUCKING TASER him.", she shouted.

"Yes, ma'am.", the guy in a mask said and then he tasered Joffrey's torso, while he screamed. Even she was starting to pity him. She never loved or even liked him, but she was not inherently cruel.

"Okay, next.", the man revealed a baton. "Life.", she said and screamed: "Beat him up."

The man beat Joffrey's face until it was unrecognizable. She could swear she heard ribs cracking. It was pure sadism.

"Okay. Well done. See, it wasn't so difficult now, was it?", said Daenerys.

"How about we wrap this up. The camera is running out of battery.", said Sansa impassively. Just how cruel are these people?

"Alright. Ramsay, lets drop the curtain."

"Already? But I was just getting started. Oh, well..." he pulled out a drill, with a massive drill bit.

"Now", Daenerys addressed Margaery. "its your turn again. You know what you have to say."

Margaery froze for a moment. She now had to command his death. For some reason, after almost an hour of watching Joffrey being tortured at her 'orders', she didn't feel much difficulty at doing so. She knew that it was him or her.

"Kill him.", she said and the man, Ramsay, put the drill bit to Joffrey's mouth.

"Say 'ahh'", he mockingly said as he turned the drill on and shoved the drill bit into his mouth. 

There was blood everywhere, as pieces of Joffrey's head flew about. She felt both horrified and relieved. She was scared just how easily she had decided for Joffrey to die. She felt nothing for him. She never liked him. He was a vicious bastard, so why pity him?

As Margaery Tyrell was asking herself such psychological conundrums, Daenerys addressed her: "Well done. Now come. Let's have you bathed and clothed. We have to have a chat."

While one of her serving girls took Margaery Tyrell to a guest bedroom, she gloated.

"That was too easy."

"What did you expect? Joffrey was not one of those people that endeared themselves to others. He would have been her nightmare, if she had married him.", said Sansa.

"Alright. Clean this up.", she told Ramsey. "And get rid of the body. It's hardly recognizable, but nevertheless toss it somewhere far from here."

"Yea, boss."

Now it was time to see, whether she had truly molder her into what she wanted. 

Margaery bathed for about half an hour. She wanted to wash the stench of death from her. Was it so easy to just order to death of someone you don't like? Sure, she would have hated marrying Joffrey, even if it was going to benefit her and her family. 

More importantly, what was going to happen now? To her. 

After she had washed herself and dressed, a servant here took her to a dining room. There were Sansa and Daenerys Targaryen there, but not just them. Aemon Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister and....her grandmother. What was she doing here?

"Hello dear. I imagine that I am the last person you expected to see today. Sit, we have things to discuss."

She sat and couldn't help but stare at them. Those two women were adorable - feeding each other cake, as if this was some family dinner. If she didn't know from experience, she would have thought they were just a sweet modern couple and not brutal sadistic monsters. Maybe they were both.

"Don't mind them. Sometimes, they completely ignore other people.", told her Aemon Targaryen. "You two.", he addressed them. "Your guest is here."

They turned around and Daenerys looked at her with those bewitching eyes of hers.

"Hello, you. You seem better now. I imagine you have some questions."

"Well just one.", she took a deep breath. She didn't care for anything, but getting answers. And confident she wasn't going to die today, she shouted. "WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Well.", Daenerys started after pulling a long face at her shout. "First, this one", she pointed towards Lannister "had to prove his loyalty to me. After all, one doesn't simply become my subordinate, especially when that person is so closely tied to my enemies."

"Second", she continued. "This was about your initiation into the Order of the Dragon."

"What?"

"You see my dear,", addressed her Olenna, her grandmother. "Your wily grandmother didn't make her fortune and entry into the wealthy circles of society just by being witty. During the Cold War, that bastard Reagan accused my husband, a fellow actor, of being a communist. He only survived because Aemon here helped us. After we did him a favor or two, he welcomed me into the Order. Which makes you a legacy."

"Putting it simply, if a descendant of a member, proves themselves to be resourceful and useful enough, they can get invited.", said Aemon.

"So this whole ordeal was some sick sort of an initiation?"

"Doesn't endear you to them, does it?", said her grandmother. "But the perks are great - wealth and influence. And a place in the new world she wants to build. They hold you by getting a blackmail material and if you remain loyal to the order, that material stays buried."

"What blackmail?"

"Check this.", Daenerys passed an iPod to her. IT showed a doctored video recording of Margaery ordering the torture and death of Joffrey. It didn't include the two women or Margaery herself, but her voice was recognizable. 

"I see. And let me guess, Tyrion's blackmail is the fact that he kidnapped us?"

"Correct. See, I knew you were clever.", said Daenerys.

"Why betray your family?", she asked Tyrion.

"Personal ambition, zero appreciation from their side. And I would like to be part of the future."

"God bless greed and envy.", Sansa made a mock toast.

"So, without further ado.", Daenerys rose from her seat. "Tyrion Lannister, Margaery Tyrell, as Supreme Head of the Order, I welcome you to the Order of the Dragon."


	6. Parents And Their Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of Irri. Surprise. I have been reading fics with her recently, so I decided to add her.  
And some Varys backstory.

The White house was in an uproar. Or at least the President and the First Lady were. Varys had been called here two hours ago and all he heard was anger and foolishness. _Nothing unexpected._ He surmised. The President's son, or rather his wife's bastard born of incest, had disappeared. Not a trace from him for the last two days. And no one in this room knew where he was or what happened to him.

Well, almost no one. 

Varys knew precisely what happened to him and that most likely the boy was already dead. The fact that his would be wife was here sobbing that her fiancée was missing was proof enough that she and Varys now had the same employer.

"After the ball, he took me on the limo and we were going for a party. But there he got very drunk and he told me to leave him alone. If only I knew that something would happen...", _God, what an actress._

"It is not your fault that the boy is a bad drinker, Margaery.", Jaime, Joffrey's father, oh pardon, his uncle, tried consoling her. "You are not the one who made a nine year old boy drink wine to 'turn him into a man.'"

That remark clearly agitated the president, but he said nothing. He was aware what a bad father he is. Or rather was. 

After that, Margaery was led out.

"Where is my son? Varys, you must get your agents to find him. You must find my boy NOW.", Cersei Lannister screamed at him, tears in her eyes. She must be the only person in the world that cares for that vicious young man.

"Alas, ma'am, I have no idea where he might be."

"Check out the nearby satanic cult parties. I am sure that he is even now enjoying himself watching as they dissect a cat, or something like that."

"Shut up, Jaime. This is serious.", bossed him Tywin, the Lannister patriarch.

"She has him.", Robert finally spoke. "Daenerys. Who else would kidnap him?"

"We do not know that he has been kidnapped.", said Tyrion, his newest ally. Truth be told, Varys and Tyrion Lannister had made quite the friendship together. 

"He must have been. Why else he be absent for so long?"

"We have to do something to take him out then."

"Robert, I know what you would like to do. You want to invade Daenerys's mansion."

"Ned, what a mind reader you have become. Why shouldn't I? We all know it was her. That bitch."

"Ser.", Varys spoke to interrupt him. "I understand your grief, but we have only guesses here. There is nothing tying your son's disappearance to her. Doing so would certainly agitate the public. Many have been calling you a tyrant recently and doing that you would show them they are right. There are elections in 14 days. Surely, you do not want to risk them?"

In truth, Varys gave him the obvious advice not to help, but to prevent him from speaking his insults. Back when Varys was a boy, he had been rescued by a gang of pedophiles by Aemon Targaryen. The man had taken him under his wing and had returned him to his parents. He had even payed for his education and paved his way to his position, both in the government and the Order. Sure, Aemon's relative, the former president, was a madman, but he was loyal to his own. And Daenerys Targaryen was just like Aemon. Strong. A woman of great vision. Varys did not work for idiots. Except for that raging sot here, that is. Though his pretended service was soon going to end.

"Let's simply return the favor then.", said Tywin Lannister.

"How?", asked Tyrion.

"Daenerys Targaryen has a daughter. An adopted orphan from Egypt. The girl studies at a boarding school in California. Send someone to...keep her company until Joffrey has been returned to us."

"Yes, yes. Excellent.", roared Robert. "Let's send that bastard of yours Ned. What was his name again? Jim?"

"Jon.", replied bitterly proud, old Ned Stark. "Jon Snow."

"Not to worry, sir.", said Tywin Lannister. "I have already given the order on your behalf."

Varys best find an excuse to leave back for Langley ASAP and find the girl, before Daenerys burns down the White House.

Irri was wasted. _This day is such a pain._ She had broken up with that idiot Moro, who did not take it well. _Nor the taser to the balls that followed. The fucker shouldn't have tried to rape me. Or call my mom a dyke._ While she was going towards the car, she couldn't help but think why did all her relationships with men end up like this. Maybe she was like her mother. Maybe she was into women also. Didn't hurt to try. Not that she knew how to recognize such women. Irri knew that people her age were remarkably good at hiding their feelings. Luckily, there were many sites on the Internet that would help her. Irri had no patience for dates and looking for true love. Her mother had taught her that the only appropriate time for getting what you want is now.

Irri had been seven when her parents got killed in a terrorist attack in Cairo. She was an orphan and, instead of being looked after by her remaining family, she was to be sold to some rich man who was in, ironically, the same terrorist group that killed her parents. The day, when she would have been sold, alongside several other girls her age, went a bit differently. A woman, the most beautiful one there is, stood there. She knew not what her future mother was doing there, but she remembered the bad guys screaming as she gunned them down. She was entranced with her. In her culture, women were supposed to be weak and obedient to their husbands, who basically owned them. But that woman was strong. She made the men fear her. Most of the other girls just ran away, given the chance, but Irri stayed behind. She wanted to see what happens next.

_"You seem strong, little one."_ Said the young woman to her. "_Do you have some family to go back to?"_  
"NO. They sold me to them." She had said, pointing at the cowering terrorists, who were dying one by one.  
_"Do you want to come with me perhaps? I will try to look after you. I can't promise much, but..." _

She had shown her agreement by hugging at the woman's waist. Ten years and she still never regretted it. Her new mother had taken good care of her, even if she didn't realize it. She had her bathed and clothed and fed. She had a very big home. And lots of toys and books. She had even taught Irri her native tongue - English. She had to admit by now she much preferred it to Arabic. Though, that might be because it reminded her of how she lived before Daenerys. It reminded her of her parents. Her other family. Only bad memories.

Irri had been quite shocked to learn that her mom didn't like men. She was into women. It was strange, but eventually she got used to it. She was quite suspicious of Sansa Stark, for she knew there were many people who had tried to seduce her mom, but eventually she came to like her. The woman, who became something of a step-mom, made her mother smile more often. Sansa was nice, too, so that helped. 

As she entered her car, she got pulled off from her memories, when she saw a man sitting on the backseat, pointing a gun in her direction. 

"Who are you?", she asked.

"You do not need to know that. Drive in the direction I have entered on your GPS.", he replied.

"Do you know who my mother is? You will be hanged by your balls if so much as a hair falls from my head." It was no idle boast. Though perhaps, too wishful for that guy. Her mother was nowhere near that kind to enemies.

"Why do you think I am kidnapping you?! My employer's employer wishes to make a point. Now drive."

She did so. She wasn't scared though. She knew her mom would find her soon enough and then it would be her that makes a point. A bullet sized point in his skull. So many points. 

Her lips curved slightly upwards at the thought of that. 

Daenerys was fuming. Angry. Sansa could clearly see that. She was angry, too. How dare he?

"How dare that bastard kidnap my daughter? I wish his stupid son was still alive. I should have pushed that drill in his ass and keep it turned on until his legs fell off."

The difference was that Sansa was more level headed at those kinds of situations. Daenerys was not used to things going wrong. Not that this was something to take pride in. But it did build some sort of tolerance.

"How can you be so calm, Sansa?"

"It's called being level headed. We will find her and we will make him learn the error of his ways."

They had received a letter with the simple words _"A son for your daughter."_ It was obvious who was responsible. 

"Baratheon.", Dany seethed. "Screw him. I will just burn down the White house with him in it. And his whole diseased family."

"If you use the Dracarys Network you would ruin your plans." They were not ready to show their hand yet. Sansa tried to calm her wife down. But words were not enough. She went to her and cupped her face. "We will find her. I promise."

Just then, they received a call from Varys Bird, Director of the CIA and another person in Dany's collection of odd subordinates.

"You took your damn time about it.", shouted Dany as she made it so that both of them heard what he said. "Well, what news?"

"My apologies, but I thought that you wanted to hear from me after I had located her."

"And?", asked Sansa.

"Well, she is still in California. In a small hunting lounge at Mount Whitney. In the hands of your half-brother."

"Jon." Sansa remembered. He was a bit of an outsider in the family. Just like she was now. The man yearned to have father's acceptance. "When you told me he was in the CIA, you also said that you have his partner on the payroll, to keep an eye on him?!"

"Yes, indeed. A man named Locke. He is on his way there and he won't be seen coming. He will get her back."

After the call was over, Dany calmed down.

"Let's go take our daughter home." 


	7. A Dragon At Mount Whitney

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone.

There was an ominous fog in the skirts of Mount Whitney. It was well past midday. No other cars on the mountain roads. Locke found the creepy atmosphere most fitting.   
When his boss called him, he knew he had to rush to get to the stupid lounge in time. _Those fuckers. _Locke couldn't prevent himself from swearing anybody stupid enough to take part in something like this. _You don't fuck around with people like that. In this game, all options are on the table, yes, but not for every player._ And make a point?! To her? To Daenerys fucking Targaryen. 

But that fucker Jon is also to blame. Always eager to take on the riskiest tasks. If there was department of stupidity in the U.S., then Jon would be the most eligible candidate for the office of Secretary of Stupidity. 

Varys had been explicit. Take the girl out of there alive. BEFORE her mother decides to go on a killing spree. And she was heading here.

"God, please protect me. Please get me there in time."

Locke was never the praying type, but he might as well start now. The devil was coming. 

Locke had been assigned to watch over Jon Snow, the best but also the least controllable asset of the CIA. To kill him, if it became necessary. As part of his task, he had 'befriended' his 'partner'. During their time, he had learned that Jon Snow was impulsive and reckless. Good at his job, but half of that was due to sheer luck. And skill. That motherfucker was good. His only weakness was his desire to prove himself to his old man, Ned Stark. The bastard was born before Stark's marriage to a woman called Wylla Snow, his secretary, thus making him an actual bastard. Jon was eager to prove himself, to earn the love of Ned Stark, who wanted him nowhere near his other children. Those puritans were good at yapping about their honor, but when it came to family they were quite hypocritical.

The road was in good condition and luckily it wasn't winter, so there was no snow. They should be at the lounge ahead. It was owned in secret by the government and was used to house high value targets. And now it housed the adopted daughter of the Satan herself. 

As soon as he arrived, he rushed inside. The lounge was quite sizeable and comfortable. Not that it mattered. For all the luxuries inside, Locke would rather go sleep in a doghouse than here. He had been working in the CIA for 15 years now and every instinct he had screamed at him to get out.

Once he entered, he saw Jon sitting leisurely on a couch and the girl, Irri Targaryen, sitting tied to a chair, her mouth gagged. She didn't seem very worried. Why should she be? He had to get into character now and figure out a way to get her out of there. He was authorized to kill Jon if necessary, but Jon was quick with a gun and, if he had to, he ought to catch him by surprise. 

"You are late.", Jon said.

"Well, excuse me for not knowing you would do something so reckless."

"Orders.", he simply replied. 

"Jon, this is hardly a secure location. We need to get her somewhere else. BEFORE, she finds us."

"She won't find this place. Stop crying, will you?" That bastard. Just because he wants to die young, doesn't mean the rest of us want to.

Just when he was about to try something, his phone rang. There was a message: _She is there._

Daenerys was still fuming. Still angry. Her little girl with this...Jon Snow. She had met him only once. The snarky, cocky, arrogant, stupid little cunt. He was her age and apparently good at his job. 'Was' being the key word. He dies tonight. She had flown to California with her private jet and had taken a squadron of her best killers. She was going to get her daughter back. Sansa remained behind to handle anything that Baratheon might try to throw at them. And she was glad for it. She didn't want her wife to see her when she got really mean.

They arrived with six SUVs. She had taken Ramsay and his dogs, as she called the sadists who were his subordinates. As weird as they were, even by her standards which says a lot, they would be more than capable to handle this. As a precaution, she had also brought some of her other bodyguards.

She was dressed to kill. Literally. A lightweight Kevlar vest that covered much of her body was worn beneath her clothes. It could stop any bullet. Courtesy of her weapons' division. There was also her Strike One. She was dressed in a black suit as per usual. Dany believed that one owed it to their enemies to look their best while killing them. After all, that would be the last thing they see.

The lounge was apparently owned discreetly by the U.S. government. It was surrounded by a thick forest and was situated higher in the mountain than any other building around. Meaning, she could go wild here.

"Surround the building. Rescue my daughter, alive and unhurt.", she said as sternly as possible. 

"What about the CIAnals?", Miranda asked. A cheeky woman, who she believed was also Ramsay's bedwarmer. Not that she cared. Especially now.

"I want them to suffer. Especially Jon Snow. Make an example out of the bastard."

They were wearing tactical headgear, but she was certain those psychos smiled at that. 

She made them surround the lounge. It was quite sizeable, but she had 25 men with her. They will take it.

According to their satellites, there were three people inside. One of which was Irri. The others were waiting to die.

Once all exits were located, they breached the building.

Jon heard doors breaking open. She was here. He should have listened to Locke and left with the hostage for a more secure location, but it was late now. He didn't know how many enemies were there, but he had to take them out. He ordered Locke to guard the girl and went to face them. He heard the noise of glass breaking in the bedroom and went there. After breaking the door, he encountered two well armed men. He quickly managed to dispatch one of them. A lucky shot. The other lunged at him. A fatal mistake. Jon managed to twist his hand and broke his neck. What were these idiots thinking? Jon is a pro. But then there was another shot. It came from behind. He shoulder hurt and bled. He turned around to face his attacker, Locke.

"You fucking traitor..." was all he could mutter right now.

"It's all your fault mate. If you hadn't done something so stupid, you would have lived."

Jon couldn't think. He was wounded and surrounded by enemies. He had to flee. There was no other way. He managed to shoot Locke in the leg and rushed for the window. He jumped through.

Irri was glad to finally see her mother. She was growing bored of the company of that ass, who kidnapped her. Granted, she had nothing better to do than sit here, waiting to be rescued, but this kidnapper of hers was just silent. She tried to engage him in a conversation, to tell him of all the painful things he was about to experience when her mother finally found him. Instead of saying something, he just slapped her face and gagged her. What a ruffian!

"Mommy! I missed you.", she said while hugging her mother.

"Oh, my darling. Are you okay? Did that nasty peace of garbage do something to you?", asked her mother, obviously just waiting to kill that CIA agent. Where was he though?

"I am fine mama. But he was so dull. And absolutely not a gentleman."

"Speaking of...Ramsay, where is he?"

"Sorry, boss. That guy managed to escape. Probably bleeding to death though. And...he killed Damon and Yellow Dick.", ugh those two.

"I still cannot understand how somebody can like being called Yellow Dick.", she said.

"Neither can I.", responded Ramsay. "But I had gotten used to him and Damon. Now, I will have to replace them both."

"Well, have fun with that.", said her mom. "Now, we are going home. Oh and burn this shithole to the ground, will you?"

"Yeah boss."

"Wait. What about me?" asked a bleeding man on the ground. He was a CIA agent who had turned on her captor. 

"Well", her mother started. "I came here, dressed to kill. I have had a very stressful day and I really need to relieve some stress. So, thank you for your services.", she said and shot him a few times, emptying her gun inside him.

"Toss him in the flames. And let's leave this place."

They watched it all burn down to cinders. Next, they went to the airport and took mother's jet. It was time to go back home. To Washington.

They had heard of a large wildfire in the forested region of Mount Whitney. The place where they had been keeping the girl. Ned knew this meant that they no longer did. His...son was dead most like. And this has backfired right at them. 

"What else have you heard?", Robert asked Varys.

"Not much else, I fear. As far as I know, Jon Snow is most likely dead as well as another agent that I had sent there to help him.", Varys replied calmly. That man is creepy. And always calm. Does he care about anything at all?

"We should proceed as if nothing has happened, sir.", advised Tywin. "We have elections in 12 days."

"We shall reveal to the whole world our newest weapon the day before that. The SF Rebellion is completed. I just got word of it. Let's impress upon them the might of the United States of America. Upon the world and the Targaryen bitch.", firmly stated Robert.

"It shall be a day that everyone will always remember, Mr. President.", said Tyrion Lannister.

Robert grinned. He rarely smiled these days. He took his son's loss just as hard as Cersei did. He had been drinking more heavily recently.

Ned had seen smiles like that before. The smile of an evil man. _By God, what has become of my friend?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short, I know. But it was supposed to be. Are you excited to see what happens next?


	8. The Calm Before The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is very short, but it is more of a filler chapter than anything. The title says it all. The action begins next chapter.

Qyburn had been working tirelessly. That old coot Pycelle was utterly incompetent. Though if you asked him, he would remind you of each PhD he has. Still, the man was the Head-scientist of Project Rebellion. That project has been active for over 15 years now and was nearing completion. The reason for that was the people who worked on it. The man's subordinates, among whom Qyburn was the most senior one, were responsible for the recent successes. In three days only, the brand new SF (Sky Fortress) "Rebellion" was going to be presented to the world. It was truly the peak of modern weaponry. It was about 500 square m large and was powered by a cutting edge nuclear reactor. Technically speaking, if maintained properly, once aired it would never need to land. One could land planes on it with supplies or to transport people. It was equipped with the finest weaponry available to the government, including nukes. This colossal engine of destruction was meant to inspire dread and awe in the whole world. Their president would use it to enforce the will of the United States over other countries.

Not that this future would ever come to pass. The sky fortress was designed to self-destruct soon after it took its place above the White House, during the president's speech. Not that Pycelle knew that. The man came here only once a week to congratulate everyone on their good job. Secretly, Qyburn was working as an infiltrator for Targaryen Unlimited. He was paid most handsomely for this, but money was not his only motivation. Qyburn had many innovative ideas, alas he lacked the resources to make them reality. His work in biotechnology required living human subjects, which was illegal. He also needed money and other resources, which he lacked. Targaryen Unlimited offered all that and more in exchange for his assistance in this. He was more than happy to accept the proposal. Besides, causing and watching a nuclear explosion in real life was tempting enough by itself. 

Qyburn approached his rather unwilling partner-in-crime, Davos Seaworth. The man, as well as other here, worked secretly for Qyburn, not for Pycelle. It was necessary and they were well paid to keep their mouths shut. 

"Is everything into place?"

"Yes, sir. The SF "Rebellion" launches the day after tomorrow and shall reach the White House in time for the president's speech."

"Good. And what about Icarus?" Icarus was the code name that his real employer used on this particular venture. It was also a certain mechanism that shall trigger a meltdown into the nuclear reactor, powering the sky fortress. That trigger had to be 'accidentally' triggered by the staff of the SF, for it had to appear as an accident, that nevertheless shall be blamed on the president. Not that he would be alive to be blamed. Neither he nor most of Washington.

"Yes. As soon as they arrive at the final destination, it shall happen. Here is the predicted range of the...event." It seems that most of Washington would turn into a crater. Due to the nature of the nuclear reactor, there would be no nuclear waste left. 

"Good."

"Good?! But sir, the casualties alone.."

"Do not forget your place, Seaworth. Or the rewards, which you are already reaping." Those rewards were the continuing health of his daughter, Shireen. The girl was infected by a rare toxin, which was lethal. Luckily for Davos, Targaryen Unlimited was paying the poor man most handsomely and had even been giving him a medicine that briefly halted the spread of the toxin. After the plan was completed, he would receive the full antidote, which shall completely cure his daughter. Little does he know, that the people who are supplying him with the medicine for his daughter, were the same people who had poisoned her in the first place.

After that, he went on a coffee break._ Just three more days_, he thought. _Just three more days._

Robert was furious. His first son was dead. He didn't have the body but he knew nonetheless. They had failed with the dragon's daughter. That bastard of Ned had failed them and now the press were rambling on and on about it.

"Mr. president, Mr. president! Is it true that the CIA made an attempt to kidnap Daenerys Targaryen's adoptive daughter?"

"As I have said and shall continue to say, we have done nothing of the sort."

Most of the reporters' questions were of that nature. Nobody gave a fig about his boy and yet they were all concerned about the foreign girl.

"It is all just baseless rumors and conspiracy theories, in fact we have no proof that she was even kidnapped." It was a good defense. She was merely held in captivity for less than 24 hours. They had heard of a bug fire in the woods of Mount Whitney so they assumed that it was her. They knew that that was where she was being held captive. And now they had a massive forest fire to deal with.

"Listen now!", he silenced them. "I did not call this press conference for conspiracy theories but to announce something important. In three days time, here in the White House, I shall make a very important announcement to the whole world.", there that grabbed their attention. "I shall make it known that the U.S. Government is not to be trifled with. Nor our country."

Robert had no desire to share any further information. He walked out of the room, ignoring the questions and leaving them to his press secretary.

Aemon was jubilant. After so long, they would have it. The 200 years old Order of the Dragon shall finally fulfill its destiny. And all that under the leadership of his niece. His Daenerys. He had build her, piece by piece. He had molded her into the perfect conqueror and ruler. He had created a winner and he was so proud of her. They were having a family dinner after they had retrieved little Irri. At first, he had felt odd about her adoption, still hoping that Dany would have her own children to continue their proud line, but he had quickly grown fond of the little Egyptian girl. She might not have the blood of the dragon, but she had the heart of one. 

"Three more days.", he muttered, still not believing it was all happening so soon.

"Indeed.", Daenerys said. "And then, takeover."

"I still do not know why you haven't told either our daughter or me of the full plan.", asked Sansa.

"That's because I want it to be a surprise."

"Mother, you know that we both hate surprises.", said Irri.

"Oh, stop it you two. Look.", she pointed at the screen, showing a footage of Baratheon making a speech. "Behold the last president of America."

"He has so many chins.", quipped Irri and they all laughed.

"Yes, darling. So many chins and so few days left."

Soon, he thought. Soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next - the dying begins.


	9. Burn Them All. Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to make the takeover, at least the initial stages of it, into a multi part chapter. Sorry for torturing you with suspense. Enjoy part one of it.  
The takeover will be a gradual process, so it obviously won't happen in a single chapter.

Designated survivor. It was a position that was both important and unlikeable. In the event that all the high echelons of the US government are gathered all in one place, one among them is selected to be sent to camp David, in order to stay safe, in case of a terrorist attack. That man was a member of the cabinet and he was to head the country in case the worst happened. Ned was that person today. 

_You are always the rain on the parade, Ned. You will watch me from Camp David. I have decided._ Robert could be such a pig sometimes. Still, at least it wasn't Tywin Lannister, who could not be trusted. Or that suspicious dwarf son of his. Robert's son was still missing, dead most likely. He never liked the self-entitled brat, but he did not deserve the fate that he had. If he was lucky, Joffrey got a swift and painless death. If not... Ned shuddered at the thought of it. That madwoman who had ensnared his daughter, seducing her to that sinful relationship of theirs. Ned knew his wife prayed nightly for their daughter to see reason, but he knew it was in vain. Robb at least has a stable relationship with his wife. Jeyne is such a sweet girl and their newborn child, the little boy they named Rickard, after Ned's father, is so sweet. Ned is a grandfather himself now. His other children could still develop right. Bran and Rickon were good boys, brimming with potential, young but hopeful. Arya was...difficult. Rebellious. She left them years ago to travel around the world, but often sent them letters. Last he heard, she was in Hawaii and was dating some man, who Ned suspected was a Yakuza boss. Honestly, their daughters were both such massive disappointments. 

They have left D.C. and are now heading for Camp David. It is about 60 miles away from the capital. Not too far, so they were travelling with an armored vehicle. Still, to Ned it seemed an eternity. The birds chirping in the air could fool you into thinking that the sky means freedom, like some poets claimed in their writings. But it no longer will be. Today, the sky turns into a symbol of fear, of oppression, of what could be hiding above the clouds. The SF "Rebellion", so named after Robert's Rebellion, which is what the newspapers dubbed his violent overthrowal of Aerys, is going to be a symbol of fear and terror. True, that fear could be used to usher an age of peace, but it might as well reignite the arms race, that had existed in the Cold War. Having the newest and most dangerous weapon ever in your possession was a double edged sword.

While he was buried in his thoughts, he heard a car screech and the vehicle, he was in, tumbled over. And his world turned black.

Nothing could ruin this day. Robert's little announcement was going to be such a dreadful event and Cersei was extremely grateful that Jaime had suggested taking her away for it, back home in Denver. Her father had made much of his fortune as an oil tycoon and they had a vast mansion there. She was going to enjoy herself with her lover there. She had grieved and grieved for Joffrey, but she was tired of that. She had to move on. She still had her Tommen and Myrcella. Tommen had to stay with his father, but Myrcella was in a private school, under an alias of course. She had Jaime all to herself. 

"So what do you want to do first?", asked Jaime with that seductive smile of his. "Shall we eat something or shall we cuckold your husband?"

She hated it when he said it this way. To her it was not so. IF anything, any night she had to sleep beside that sot was her cuckolding Jaime. The bloody president, who she was forced to marry so that father could retain his power and sway in the government. So pathetic. 

"I prefer we get down straight to business. I made a call so that the servants were dismissed for the day, meaning we have the whole mansion to ourselves. So...how about you fuck me on every flat surface there is?"

"Yes, my lady."

Missandei was in a hurry. Today was going to be messy. She had to finalize the transfer of our greatest assets from Washington to Targaryen Unlimited's central office - in New York. The local branch was mostly that, a building in the capital, close to all the decision making. Not that there was anything much they could be doing here, given the president's distaste for the brand. She had long since returned from Afghanistan, after they had everything settled there - local branch of the company, some troops, given the army some of their more advanced designs. Not the best of course, but still quite advanced. She was worked like a horse, always travelling, but she couldn't refuse. Not to her. Missandei too knows the common saying in the company: _What the dragon demands, the dragon gets._

"Hurry up will you?!", she shouted at one of her subordinates, who was burning through some more...sensitive documents. "There are only 6 hours left, we must leave the city ASAP." 

She had no intention of dying today.

After they were finished there, she hurried over to the location from where they were going to watch the end of America.

Sansa was so happy. After all this time, they would finally do it. They will take it all. Sansa, Dany and company will watch the president's last speech from the safety of Dany's manor in the Rocky mountains. It was more of a castle really. An impregnable fortress that was most likely built for this precise event. She had called it Dragonstone. In the vicinity there was a small town built that was practically theirs, used for research and other things. Right now, their castle was filled with their allies, those who worked for her wife. So many people. Her Dany collects a hell of a lot of people. 

"Dany.", she gently nudged the naked woman, sleeping softly beside her. "It is time to wake up, sweety. We have work to do."

"I knooooow.", Dany mumbled and started stretching herself like a kitten. _My kitten._ "I want a kiss to start the day off."

"Okay then. Take it." And she did. Daenerys's lips pressed against her own, only Sansa's lips were not between her legs. "Oops, it seems that I missed."

"As if. Get up already. You have a country to take over."

"Urghh, fine."

As Dany got up, she received a call. "Yes, what is it? Oh, well then, bring him over."

"Who was that?", asked Sansa.

"Someone who is bringing us a gift."

After they dressed themselves, it was time to go check if everything is moving as scheduled. So many pieces needed to be moved. Hardly enough time. This was a big day for them.

Sansa was so busy with all this. So many guests coming for the big event. Well, they, as members of the order, had a front roll seat to observe at our triumph. Luckily, their castle was huge, really huge. Enough to house all these people - Aemon Targaryen, Tyrion Lannister, Olenna and Margaery Tyrell, CIA director Varys Bird and so many others. Missandei just called, saying that she had wrapped up her part. Evening came faster than she could believe. Baratheon was about to deliver his speech. The Guest hall was filled with people, each of whom will benefit from the new regime, their regime. As they all sat in front of the big screen, she turned it on to listen to his speech. Not that anyone cared what he was going to say, but they owed it to their enemies to hear their last words.   
The room itself was extravagant. It looked like a huge ballroom, not dissimilar to the one Sansa and Dany visited not too long ago. Apart from the fact that there were no enemies here. Well, almost...

She ungagged their guest of honor - her deady Ned Stark. He was going to be useful, later on, which was the only reason why Sansa tolerated his existence still.

"What am I doing here?", he screamed in confusion. "Sansa, we are family. Release me. Please. This is...", she silenced him with a slap to the face.

"You talk too much, dad. Shut up.", she did not want to kill him, but she no longer held much affection for him, if any. The only reason she tolerated him was because Dany wanted to use him for her own ends. As far as she was concerned, he was no kin of hers.  
She gagged him again, for safe measure and announced: "Now, ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce the woman who has brought us to victory. The woman, who always wins. The love of my life, my wife, Daenerys Targaryen."

They all clapped as she entered, dressed as impeccably as always. Black dress with red linings and jewelry to match this glorious sight. She looked like a queen. No. She is a queen. The queen.

As Sansa took her seat, Daenerys stood beside her on the main table.

"Now my friends, we have gathered here to witness our triumph. It has taken our Order two centuries but now it is time for us to rise and ascend to our rightful place. Too long we have stood in the shadows, observing as idiots and incompetent corrupt politicians hold power. Well, no more. Today, marks the beginning of our conquest of America and the birth of a new nation. Please observe this screen. I know that the cameraman will be dead soon, but fret not, for I shall make certain we can all watch what happens next. Behold, the last president of America."

As President Robert Baratheon made his speech, he steeled himself. He wanted to use his new weapon even now. To demonstrate his new absolute power. But no man possesses such a thing. As he gave the signal for his men to target the manor of Daenerys Targaryen, the SF "Rebellion"'s reactor entered a critical stage. Project Icarus entered its critical stage. It was named after an ancient who wanted to fly, but getting too close to the sun, his wings melted, and he fell to his death. A most fitting name. The crew panicked and screamed as they frantically did their best to prevent the nuclear reactor from exploding. A great nuclear disaster, to the future generations only known as the Washington Disaster, occurred. The entire capital city of the United States of America was enveloped in a mushroom cloud which wiped out all life in the city. Buildings were broken to pieces, people's screams were mere echoes, citizens turned into shadows cast upon the land for that was all that was left of them. About a million people perished that day. Of the once great city, people called the capital of the free world, only ruins remained. And so the entire country was plunged into chaos.


	10. Burn Them All. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The climactic finale of the story. Sorry for the great delay but I needed to figure out where all this was gonna go and decided that I should give it a proper finale, instead of leaving it hanging. Guess Modern Setting just isn't for me.  
Anyways, here it is. Hope it is not too displeasing, but regardless this is the end for this story.

Los Angeles is a big city. It is full of all kinds of weird people and that is a blessing for him. It was easy for Jon to hide in the city until shit died down. People thought him dead and it was for the best. His life was worth shit to everyone in any case. Daenerys Targaryen wanted him dead. The president would throw him to the dogs to not get caught up in a kidnapping scandal. So, the best thing to do was go low. He had two different hideouts in the city and he was currently using the one even the CIA didn't know about. It was an averagely large apartment in a building downtown. He had cash for rainy days, like most of the CIA agents he knew of. Enough to last him for a few years, but he still found a job as a security guard in supermarket to keep cover. Not having a job and yet having money would only draw attention to himself. 

So that was what he was doing right now - night shift in a supermarket. From travelling the world and assassinating African warlords he turned into a guardian of empty buildings and food. Could be worse. At least as a night shift, he didn't have to worry about meeting too many people. Nobody cared for that lone guy who guards supermarkets at night. 

Nights were mostly boring. Like really boring. There was this one time when he had apprehended a few crooks who had the misfortune of trying to attack him. Three juvenile delinquents vs a trained killer - the outcome was obvious. A few broken arms and he sent them to the police. Killing them or hurting them too much would only draw attention to himself. So that was that.

It's been two weeks since then and unfortunately no one else has come here to relieve his boredom. His partner was a man named Edd who didn't talk much, but the man was on leave this week. All the company he had tonight was a stray albino dog, he had called Ghost. The rather large dog roamed the streets around the market and Jon had developed the habit of feeding him every time he saw him. A loner just like Jon. 

"Good boy.", he said to him, while caressing his furry head. He had fed him with a piece of meat he had brought for him. It was turning into a habit to bring dinner for both himself and Ghost. 

What tore his attention from Ghost was the big TV screen, perfectly visible standing behind the window. Turned on for the convenience and attention of the potential customer, just like every other channel, it showed president Baratheon's speech. Until it didn't. Something happened to the so-called Sky fortress and there was a massive explosion. The TV went off then, possibly because there was no longer anyone alive to film what was happening on the other coast of America.

"What the fuck?" was all he could mutter. _It has to be her doing. Or something. What the fuck did I just witness?_

"Beautiful night, ain't it?", he turned around and saw a woman walking up to him.

"Who are you?"

"Myranda. Did you see it in that screen? The whole thing just blew up.", he had almost forgotten all about what he just saw when his instincts went on edge the moment he saw that woman. Who was she?

"Name is Devin.", he lied. His assumed name was David Jacobs, but no point in telling her even that. "What do you want?"

"Ohh, here. I have a package to be delivered." What the.... She swiftly unsheathed a knife and went for his throat. If he was any man, he would be dead right now. But he had training. "You really are as good as they said you were. I am glad. It would have been very disappointing otherwise."

"Who sends you?"

"The Targaryens send their regards." She lunged at him again. He went for his gun, but couldn't aim it properly before she slashed his wrist. The bolt of pain was enough to make him stumble backwards and trip over the garbage bin. Before he knew it, he had a gun pointed at his head.

"You are a pro, aren't you?"

"Is it so obvious?!", she replied with a smirk. "You are obviously a little rusty though. As to your previous question, well you should be glad that I get to kill you quick rather than bring you to them."

"I suppose so. Those psycho cunts enjoy torture from what I hear."

"One can't blame them. Goodbye, Jon Snow.", Jon Snow's life ended.

* * *

Tyrion Lannister knew he was going to observe something dramatic. You don't go into a fancy castle in the mountains to sup with some of the richest and most powerful people in the world and expect it to be an ordinary dinner. And it was headed by her infernal majesty. Pardon, their infernal majesties. Sansa Targaryen might have been born a Stark but she has more ruthlessness in her pinky finger than his own now late father. Two monsters. That's who his bosses were. Two intelligent monsters.

Poor Ned Stark sat there, all tied up, watching in horror as the capital city of the United States of America was destroyed in what will inevitably be remembered as the greatest tragedy of the modern age. 

"What have you done?", was all that Stark could mutter out.

"We just murdered 702 455 people. Give or take.", Daenerys Targaryen casually responded. "And without counting any potential casualties throughout the whole metropolitan area."

"You can't do this....this is monstrous."

"We can and we just did. Ladies and gentlemen, what you just witnessed is the beginning of our conquest of the former United States of America. The Order shall assume complete control over the territory and infrastructure of this country. I suggest we all get to our roles then. Within a month, this country shall be ours. And no one can stop us.

True to her word, the dragon gave her orders for them all. Each of the people gathered had influence all over the world, including the UN. So much so that the secretary-general was kept on a tight leash and she managed to force the man to declare the States a No Man's Land. As impossible as that sounds, Daenerys Targaryen did it and was even tasked by the UN to 'bring peace to the land'. And she did just that.

* * *

Daenerys hated opposition. It was fun to destroy her enemies but having such was a pain. Identify them, locate them, kill them.... So much to do, so little time. She killed most of her enemies in Washington, but there would always be more. Her conquest was not without opposition. With no government and plenty of Baratheon loyalists in the military, several warlords, former generals of the military opposed her efforts to 'pacify the region' in the name of peace. Many of them had aligned with her such as Alliser Thorne, Jorah Mormont and Barristan Selmy, but this one was not.

Randyll Tarly commanded thousands of soldiers, tanks and helicopters and all. And he was stubborn. Too stubborn for his own good. They had arranged to parley at a neutral ground. He...refused to serve. So he had to go. Daenerys gave the command to trigger the Dracarys Network. 15 satellites, each able to destroy any target. As small as a single person or as large as a whole city the size of Dallas. Examples must be made so the military base from which he operated, situated close to Texas's border, had to go.

Her agents took control of the nukes. That was important, but hardly a problem. Nobody really had the guts to use them, after all. Especially after Washington being seen on live TV. The people with the ability to press the nuke buttons did not think twice about relieving themselves of the responsibility.

She even paid a visit to the Lannister twins/lovers, who were hiding in Denver. "It is nothing personal. I just don't like opposition. And you in general."

"Noooo, my children. Spare them, please." Cersei Lannister begged, not knowing both of them were already dead. She wouldn't give them the chance to grow up and plot revenge. There was no point in that.

"Do not worry.", Sansa said with a voice filled with malice. "You will meet them soon." Sansa pulled the trigger this time and killed them both. 

"Shall we tell Tyrion that he is an only child now?", Dany asked her.

"We should break the news gently." They told him after having supper with him and before swearing him in as Targaryen Unlimited's COO. He took it well. Though were the tears from grief or happiness....?

* * *

It took some more convincing here and there - this and that politician, governor, etc. but her and Dany finally finished their job. They took it over. The USA was theirs. Now was the time to make it official, before the UN-arranged meeting between heads of state:

"Leaders of the world, today I stand before you to announce my assumption of power over the United States of America. I understand that it was the belief of many of you that I was to give power back to the people after peace has been achieved. Well, I won't. See, I have decided to keep it. My apologies, if you thought it would end some other way. I shall not leave my countrymen without my guidance. I declare myself Supreme Leader of what shall be known as the New American Order."

"This is outrageous!", exclaimed the British Prime Minister. "You cannot!"

"I can and I will. You all should know what happened near Texas. I do hope that it is not your wish to see that happen to your capital cities. I have 15 satellites all primed at Paris, London, Berlin, Beijing, Moscow, Tokyo and so on...."

"You cannot hold the whole world hostage!", exclaimed the President of France.

"I can. I am doing that just now. NOW...recognize me." One by one each cast their votes and her rule was accepted as legitimate. Her new country was recognized as the one and only legitimate successor of the USA. _Bullying the entire world into submission is so fun._

As they lay in bed inside their capital and palace - Dragonstone, Dany couldn't help but reflect on the last twenty years of her life. Filled with hate and desire to conquer what was hers.

"We have won, darling."

"Yes, we have won. But what now?"

"We have the country.", Sansa smiled coyly. "Now how about we take over the continent? To pass the time."

"A most splendid idea, my love."

And so their conquest ended, but another shall begin one day. As the two women drifted to sleep, their naked bodies entangled, Daenerys couldn't help but think:

What would it be like, if the whole world was beneath her dainty sandaled feat?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it. Thank you for sticking along for the ride.  
Again sorry for the abrupt end, but I had long since lost interest in the story and I hat to give it a proper final. If there are any unanswered questions by chance, feel free to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this everyone. It is my first work with a modern setting, and darker protagonists, so this is different for me. Thanks in advance for the support through kudos and helpful and nice comments. Enjoy.


End file.
